ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Cartoons Tunes
Fred Jones, Sr. arranges for teens in a musical, Ben Tennyson, Kitty Pryde (X-Men Evolution), Iron Weasel (Tripp Campbell, Ash Tyler, Derek Jupiter, Burger Pitt and Izzy Fuentes), Big Time Rush (Kendall, James, Carlos and Logan), Frankie Stein, Draculaura, Clawdeen Wolf, Lagoona Blue, Cleo De Nile, Deuce Gorgon, Ghoulia, Moe, Larry, Curly, Mordecai, Rigby, Benson, Gustavo Rocque, Kelly, Zack and Cody Martin, Scooby-Doo and the Gang, Kyle Tennyson, Derek Johnson and Roderick, Noah, Justin, Katie, Sadie, Tyler, Izzy, Cody, Beth, Courtney, Harold, Trent, Bridgette, Lindsay, DJ, Geoff, Leshawna, Duncan, Heather, Gwen, Owen, Sierra, Mike, Zoey, Cameron, Dawn, B, Scott, Caitlyn Cooke, Jen Masterson, Jonesy Garcia, Wyatt Williams, Jude Lizowski and Rex Salazar into the best musical on earth. Live action is in the show, while the animations are in through pixels, while they match the singing voices on the Glee versions of the songs. Theme Song: Send it On (Selena Gomez, with Gwen, Demi Lovato, with Kitty, Miley Cyrus, Izzy Fuentes, and Jonas Brothers, with Ben, Trent and Tripp) Characters: *Ben Tennyson (Yuri Lowenthal) *Kitty Pryde (Maggie Blue O'Hara) - is depicted shy and has a beautiful voice, and slowly falls in love with Ben *Tripp Campbell (Logan Miller) *Ash Tyler (Stephen Full) *Derek Jupiter (Steve Valentine) *Burger Pitt (Greg Baker) *Izzy Fuentes (Caitlyn Taylor Love) *Kendall Knight (Kendall Schmidt) *James Diamond (James Maslow) *Carlos Garcia (Carlos Pena, Jr.) *Logan Mitchell (Logan Henderson) *Frankie Stein (Katie Griffin) *Draculaura (Debi Derryberry) *Clawdeen Wolf (Salli Saffioti) *Lagoona Blue (Laura Bailey) *Cleo De Nile (Salli Saffioti) *Deuce Gorgon (Yuri Lowenthal) *Ghoulia Yelps (Audu Paden) *Moe Howard (Chris Diamantopoulos) *Larry Fine (Sean Hayes) *Curly Howard (Will Sasso) *Mordecai (J.G. Quintel) *Rigby (William Salyers) *Benson (Sam Marin) *Gustavo Rocque (Steven Gramer Klickman) *Kelly Wainwright (Tanya Chisholm) *Zack and Cody Martin (Dylan and Cole Sprouse) *Scooby-Doo (Frank Welker) *Fred Jones, Jr. (Frank Welker) *Shaggy Rogers (Marrhew Lillard) *Velma Dinkley (Mindy Cohn) *Daphne Blake (Grey DeLisle) *Kyle Tennyson (Jesse McCartney) *Roderick Johnson (Ogie Banks) *Derek Kain (Adam Wylie) *Noah (Carter Hayden) *Justin (Adam Reid) *Katie and Sadie (Stephanie Anne Mills and Lauren Lipson) *Tyler (Peter Oldring) *Izzy (Katie Crown) *Cody (Peter Oldring) *Beth (Sarah Gadon) *Courtney (Emilie Claire Barlow) *Harold (Brian Froud) *Trent (Scott McCord) *Bridgette (Kristen Fairlie) *Lindsay (Stephanie Anne Mills) *DJ (Cle Bennett) *Geoff (Dan Petronijivic) *LeShawna (Novie Edwards) *Duncan (Drew Nelson) *Heather (Rachel Wilson) *Gwen (Megan Fahlenbock) *Owen (Scott McCord) *Sierra (Annick Obonsawin) *Mike (Cory Doran) *Zoey (Barbara Mamabolo) *Cameron (Kevin Duhaney) *Dawn (Caitlynne Medrek) *B *Scott (James Wallis) *Caitlyn Cooke (Brooke D'Orsay) *Jen Masterson (Megan Fahlenbock) *Jonesy Garcia (Terry McGurrin) *Wyatt Williams (Jess Gibbons) *Jude Lizowski (Christian Portenza) *Rex Salazar (Daryl Sabara) *Fred Jones, Sr. (Gary Cole) Episodes: Season One Songs: *Pain and Suffering: **It hurts: by Wyatt Williams: ***??? *Whale Tale: **Poor Little Fella: by Bridgette: ***??? *Enter the Bee: **It Stings: by Kitty: ***??? *Day of the Dinosaur: **Down with the Dinos: by Duncan: ***??? *Machine Smith: **Get Me Out: by Ben: ***??? *Under the Sea: **Under the Sea: by Ash: ***??? *Iron Wreck: **What the Blazes: by Jonesy and Scott ***??? *Whoa: **Whoa: by Zoey: ***??? *Larry's confusion: **Curly!: by Moe: ***??? *Night of the Moon: **We Are Martians: Aliens ***??? *Dance, Dance, Dance: **Dance, Dance, Dance: by Harold and LeShawna: to bring up the beat. ***Harold: Dance, Dance, Dance. (repeated) ***LeShawna: Let the Party Begin, I'm so glad to see you, And I hope that you feel the same. *Pride and Envy: **Why Me: by Cody: ***??? Category:Cartoon Network shows Category:Disney shows Category:Nickelodeon Category:Comedy Category:Musicals